terraria_calamity_modfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Высшая Каламитас
"Высшая Каламитас - не просто ведьма. Миф гласит, что Каламитас отказалась от своего старого имени перед лицом трагедии и сказала, что ее старое имя считается смертным приговором", -'' 'Морской король о Высшей Каламитас''' (Supreme Calamitas) — это первый и последний супер-босс Calamity mod'а на данный момент. Высшая Каламитас является усложненной версией Каламитас. Так как считается самым сложным боссом мода, для победы игрок должен быть очень хорошо подготовленным и иметь правильную подборку аксессуаров для своего класса. Призыв босса Босс не может прийти сам. Призывается Глазом Вымирания (не расходуется) на поверхности в любое время суток. История Настоящее имя Каламитас неизвестно. Она родилась в горном регионе в семье чрезвычайно опытных магов, чьи разрушительные силы соперничали с полубогами. Они научили ее, как овладеть яростной и неустойчивой природой темной магии, не поддаваясь отрицательным эмоциям, которые эти силы могут нагнать на их владельца. "Во всех нас темнота, но, когда ты смотришь в темноту, темнота так же смотрит в тебя", - Сказал ей ее отец, процитировав знаменитого философа. Но однажды утром, после особенно жаркого столкновения с соперничающей фракцией, Каламитас проснулась и нашла своих родителей, братьев и сестер мертвыми, распятыми сердитой толпой. Наполненная ненавистью и яростью, Каламитас забыла, чему ее учили родители, и уничтожила толпу, сжигая их в адском огне и телепортируя в подземный мир на вечные пытки. Каламитас, убитая горем, отступила к ее теперь пустой пещере, вырезанной на склоне горы, начав практиковать магию некромантии, чтобы оживить ее родителей и двух братьев. После ее успеха в возвращении своих братьев и сестер, она услышала неземной и почти гипнотизирующий голос, который говорил ей искать убежище в джунглях. После этого Каламитас брела в направлении джунглей, завороженная неизвестной силой. Она нашла свой путь в Храм Джунглей, где жил Ярим, человек, который говорил с ней. Он почувствовал ее мастерство в магии из-за ее огромного и маниакального взрыва разрушительной силы. В конце концов он завербовал ее в свою армию после нескольких длительных и убедительных разговоров о том, что действительно имеет значение в их мире. Когда Амидас отказался помогать Яриму в ритуале пробуждения спящего бога, Каламитас по указанию Ярима сожгла океаны в качестве своей первой миссии, тем самым введя в ярость Пустынного Бича. Но, где-то глубоко в ее душе, добро в Каламитас все еще существовало. Проходили недели, каждый день она все больше и больше спорила с собой о том, что было необходимо для достижения цели, и в итоге перестала доверять Яриму. Однажды Каламитас встретилась с Яримом и попыталась убедить его, что его логика ошибочна. Ярим ничего не желал слышать и немедленно отправил ее из своей тронной комнаты. В тот же самый день Каламитас предала Ярима, освободив древнего Голема при помощи древних энергетических ячеек. Голем неистовствовал в храме, отвлекая Ярима и его солдат. Каламитас использовала это время, чтобы прокрасться к трону Ярима и достать несколько документов, содержащих некоторую полезную информацию о самых доблестных противниках Ярима - Брэйлоре и Статисе. Когда Ярим и его люди уничтожили Голема, он проклял Каламитас за ее предательство. Так как она была на значительном расстоянии, проклятие оказало на нее меньшее влияние, но все же смогло "запустить червя" в ее разум. Со временем проклятие медленно сводило ее с ума, и в конечном итоге она закончила тем, что вернулась на сторону Ярима после смерти Брэйлора и Статиса. С тех пор Ярим убрал проклятие в обмен на ее непогрешимое рабство и невообразимую жестокость по отношению к своим противникам. Информация Поведение Высшей Каламитас схоже с обычной Каламитас, но с большим количеством мощнейших атак. Она переключается между этими атаками в определенной периодичности. Высшая Каламитас всегда находится над игроком, либо справа или слева от него (но она зависает на одной позиции во время Bullet hell-а). При её призыве, изначальная позиция игрока становится центром большой прямоугольной арены из нерушимых блоков (Арена 253x253 блока. Для перемещения доступно только 251x251 блок.). Если игрок покинет эту арену, Высшая Каламитас впадет в ярость. Атаки * Совершает несколько очень быстрых рывков, нанося огромный урон. (Определить подготовку Каламитас к рывку можно по ее текстуре. При подготовке к рывку, босс станет более прозрачным и будет больше сливаться с местностью) * Выпускает очереди Глубинных Душ (В новой версии названы серными снарядами) file:9px-BrimstoneBarrage.gif в игрока.. * Запускает Глубинные огненные взрывы file:26px-BrimstoneFireblast.gif и Гигавзрывы file:18px-BrimstoneGigaBlast.gif, которые следуют за игроком со слабой наводкой и распадаются на кольца Глубинных душ через некоторое время или при контакте с плиткой.Кроме размера, отличаются количеством выпускаемых снарядов при взрыве и плотностью кольца, а также скоростью полета. * Держится слева или справа от игрока и стреляет шквалом Сероадских взрывов file:27px-BrimstoneHellblast.gif. Прогресс Эти действия Высшей Каламитас будут происходит лишь один раз при достижении определённого уровня здоровья. * После призыва и в других временных точках боя она будет вызывать "Bullet Hell" из Сероадских взрывов, перемещающихся с одного края экрана игрока на другой. При этом сама Высшая Каламитас будет неуязвимой и неподвижной до окончания атаки. * После завершения первого "Bullet Hell" она вызовет Могильщика. Вместе с этим вокруг места его вызова появятся Серные сердца. Могильщика вполне можно убить и стреляя по нему самому, но получать он будет от любого оружия только 1 единицу урона/2, если урон критический. После уничтожения всех сердец, Могильщик тут же умирает. Он не наносит контактного урона, однако стреляет Глубинными душами по диагонали. Высшая Каламитас до его убийства будет неуязвимой. * При 75% здоровья начинается следующий Bullet Hell, при котором Высшая Каламитас будет выпускать Гигавзрывы в игрока с разных сторон. Сероадских взрывов становится еще меньше. Это происходит теперь в каждом следующем Bullet Hell'е. * При 50% здоровья начинается следующий Bullet Hell, при котором Гигавзрывов становится больше, а также повляются Глубинные огненные взрывы. Сероадских взрывов станет меньше. Это происходит теперь в каждом следующем Bullet Hell'е. * При 45% здоровья призывает своих братьев Высшего Катаклизма и Высшего Катастрофу, чтобы помочь ей. Оба остаются на заданном расстоянии выше игрока, иногда выпуская Сероадские взрывы в его сторону. * При 40% здоровья переходит во вторую фазу. * При 30% здоровья начинается следующий Bullet Hell, при котором призываются огромные Серные шаровидные монстры file:30px-BrimstoneMonster.png, неуязвимые до конца битвы, медленно плывущие в сторону игрока. * При 20% здоровья призывает кольцо Искателей душ 30px вокруг себя. Неуязвима до тех пор, пока не умрут все искатели. * При 10% здоровья начинается последний Bullet Hell, в котором будут задействованы все типы снарядов, включая Серопламенные черепа file:24px-BrimstoneWave.gif, летающих в виде волны. Сероадских взрывов на арене теперь минимальное количество, акцент сделан на другие атаки. * При 8% здоровья снова вызывает Могильщика и десять Серных сердец. Высшая Каламитас будет неуязвима, пока Могильщик и Серные сердца не будут уничтожены. * При 1% здоровья босс становится неуязвимым, теряет все свои способности и застывает на месте, поворачивая свою лицевую часть постоянно в сторону игрока. После небольшого монолога, Каламитас снова становится уязвимой, и ее можно добить. Во время монолога стоит остерегаться серных монстров, так как они все еще будут преследовать игрока и пропадут только после смерти босса (Или игрока). Высшая Катастрофа * Все время находится у правой части экрана медленно летая сверху вниз,стреляя Сероадскими взрывами. Высший Катаклизм * Все время находится у левой части экрана медленно летая снизу вверх стреляя Серопламенными черепами. * В режиме Мести * Намного увеличивается скорость и движется куда более агрессивно. * Арена гораздо меньше (189x189 блоков, однако из доступного для перемещения только 187x187 блоков). * Босс неуязвим, пока братья или искатели душ живы. * Игрок мгновенно умирает, если получает меньше 100 урона за атаку. В режиме Смерти * Арена очень маленькая (127x127 блоков, из которых доступно для перемещения только 125x125) * Все атаки Высшей Каламитас накладывают на игрока дебафф "Проклятье уязвимости". Факты о битве * Многие эффекты регенерации, такие как регулярное восстановление здоровья или сердца (например, от статуй сердца), слабее, что делает немного труднее восстанавливать здоровье. Это заставляет игрока получить как можно меньше ударов. * Телепорты, сотовый телефон, волшебные зеркала и телепортирующие зелья не работают. * Любые ездовые средства также не работают. * Во время битвы Медсестра исчезает. * Арену можно покинуть с помощью жезла раздора, но тогда Высшая Каламитас придёт в ярость. * В любом "режиме Бога" также будут работать смертельные удары, которые будут мгновенно убивать игрока. * Каждый Bullet Hell длится ровно 15 секунд. * Если попытаться убить её при помощи CheatSheet, она не умрёт, ровно как Пожиратель Богов и Ярон. * Если во время битвы с ней вы зайдёте в пещеру, то вас начнёт с огромной силой выталкивать на поверхность. Однако она не будет выталкивать персонажа сквозь блоки. * Высшая Каламитас может стрелять Сероадскими взрывами по диагонали. ( По собственным наблюдениям ). Фразы Каламитас. * "Тебе нравится проходить через ад?" (После призыва, когда она уже убита 1 раз) * "Не пойми меня неправильно, мне тоже нравится боль, но ты просто смешон." (После призыва, когда она убита уже 4 раза) * "Тебе нравиться умирать больше, чем большинству людей, да?" (После призыва, умерев 5 раз) * "Ты любишь умирать, не так ли?" (После призыва, умерев 20 раз) * "Хорошо, мне надоело считать. Ты, наверное, умер так много раз, чтобы посмотреть, что я скажу." (После призыва, умерев 50 раз) * "Хорошо, давай начнем. Не знаю, почему ты нервничаешь." (После прохождения первого Bullet hell'a) * "Ты кажешься настолько уверенным, но не знающем о том, что произойдёт дальше." (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 75% ХП) * "Все было хорошо, пока ты не пришёл." (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 50% ХП) * "Братья, не могли бы вы помочь мне на минутку? Такое тяжелое испытание уже становится утомительным" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 45% ХП) * "Не волнуйся, у меня все еще много трюков." (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 40% ХП) * "Хм... возможно, я должна позволить маленьким поиграть немного." (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 30% ХП) * "Впечатляюще... но все равно недостаточно!" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 20% ХП) * "Я только начинаю!" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 10% ХП) * "Что!? Как ты еще жив!?"(Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 8% ХП) * "Просто остановись!" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 6% ХП) * "Даже если ты победишь меня, тебе предстоит сразиться с моим Лордом!" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 4% ХП) * "Он никогда не проигрывал ни одного сражения!" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 2% ХП) * "Даже я не смогла победить его! На что ты надеешься!?" (Когда у Высшей Каламитас меньше 1% ХП) * "Возможно, что однажды я пересмотрю свою точку зрения после всех этих смертей..." (Когда была повержена впервые) * "Ты вообще не умер? Мне кажется это странным. Сделай это снова, на этот раз по-настоящему... Но вот твоя награда, я думаю." (После убийства с первой попытки) * "Одна смерть? И все? ... Наверное, ты заслужил это." (После убийства со второй попытки) * "Две смерти. Хорошая работа. Вот твоя награда" (После убийства с третьей попытки) * "После трех попыток? Ну, ладно. Вот особая награда." (После убийства с четвертой попытки, она дропнет предмет Лул когда это сообщение появится) * "Катись в ад." (После победы над ней с использованием функции "Мясник" в Чит-Панели) * "Тебе не так больно, как хотелось бы... ты жульничаешь?" (Когда игрок получает меньше 100 урона за удар в режимеСмертельный режим "Месть" или Смертельном режиме). Примечания * В старых версиях мода с Высшей Каламитас в Обычном режиме ничего не выпадало, но призывать её было можно. * Высшая Каламитас - Единственный босс из Calamity mod'а, не имеющий мешка с сокровищами. * Все предметы, которые выпадают с босса, посвящены разработчикам мода. *Серные монстры не являются существами. Они - лишь очень медленные и огромные самонаводящиеся снаряды, преследующие игрока. *Раньше временной темой Высшей Каламитас была музыка "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU1tRoaZe4Q Now Stop Asking Where]", созданная человеком с ником [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPF6rg3cwhJiM8tkyI6TAIg Turquoise]. Разные части саундтрека начинают играть по мере продвижения боя, начиная с одиноких колоколов на первом bullet hell'е, становясь простой мелодией в первой фазе, а после становясь полной сложной мелодией во второй фазе. В версии 1.4.0.001 трек был заменён на "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MT6HTpY_OyE Stained, Brutal Calamity]" от [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6-OiaulQM8w6EAYaCNpoGg DM DOKURO.]Так же, в этом треке''' имеется вокал. * До версии Calamity мода 1.3 босс имел трек "Raw, Unfiltered Calamity" от DM DOKURO. Текст (Оригинал) ''-=Grief=-'' No more holding back They'll wish for demise They thought they were invincible But you could see through their hollow lies You've seen how far they've come How many they've slain '' ''You will gladly tear their limbs apart '' ''All before they start to kill again They were seen as a threat by the moment the dragon was killed by their hand Now you're sent to demolish the foe upon your ruler's despondent demand Something tells you they have scaled in their power Should they win, it shall be your final hour But you still have control of the fight '' ''If they mess up, you might have a chance to destroy them But is this the right path that you've taken? Are your morals correct, or mistaken? Are you sure you want to lose your mind '' ''From a legend whose power could salvage mankind? ''-=Lament=-'' You have known for certain Your path is one of justice All those who try to obstruct shall have paid the ultimate price Yet, upon inspection Your foe is overwhelming But you remember what she tried to sacrifice Signs of self-disappointment start infiltrating ('These putrid emotions begin to take control) '' Symptoms of paranoia begin invading ('Such petty emotions have sabotaged your soul')'' ''Your mental fortitude is fading Losing trust, ending friendship, and rage escalating Right on the road to your sadness Watching closely as courage turns into madness Are you sure you'd want to lose your life From a witch who had caused you nothing but strife? ''-=Epiphany=-'' The end has come; The witch and the prophecy Deciding fates with the world on the line Who shall emerge From the ashes of calamity? How shall this fable end through these legends intertwined? End of reasoning Carnage and pain A feral sense of dominance As all the blood melts into the rain A clash of history In blood, sweat and tears This war will cause our world to change And will be remembered through the years (2x) Текст (Перевод) ''-=Горе=-'' Назад пути больше нет, Они жаждут кончины, Они думали, что они бессмертны, Но ты не веришь их пустым словам, Ты видела, как далеко они зашли, Скольких они прикончили, Ты с радостью разорвёшь их на части, Пока они не начали убивать вновь. Они начали представлять угрозу с момента смерти дракона от их рук, И теперь ты должна уничтожить врага под приказом своего подавленного господина. Что-то подсказывает тебе, что они стали куда сильнее, И если они победят, то это будет твоей кончиной, Но ты всё ещё контролируешь ситуацию, Если они ошибутся, то у тебя появится шанс уничтожить их. Но на правильном ли ты пути? Твоя мораль верна, или же нет? Ты уверена, что хочешь потерять разум От легенды, чья сила могла бы обратить человечество в рабство? -=Сокрушение=- Ты знаешь точно, Что твой путь справедлив, Все те, кто пытался препятствовать тебе поплатились своими жизнями, Но, если присмотреться, Твой враг очень силён, Но ты помнишь, чем она пыталась пожертвовать. Знаки саморазочарования начинают проявляться (Эти мерзкие эмоции начинают охватывать тебя), Симптомы паранойи захлестнули тебя (Такие жалкие эмоции захватили твою душу) Твой разум начинает опустошаться. Потеря доверия, конец дружбе, и нарастание ярости. Прямо по дороге к твоему горю. Хорошо видно, как отвага превращается в безумие Ты уверен, что хочешь потерять жизнь От ведьмы, что принесла тебе ничего, кроме раздора? -=Прозрение=- Конец пришёл: Ведьма и пророчество Решают судьбы с миром на кону Кто должен восстать Из пепла бедствий? Кто должен переплести этот доблестный конец в легенды? Конец рассуждений Резне и боли Животного чувства доминации Как вся кровь превращается в дождь. Столкновение историй В крови, поте и слёз Эта война заставит весь мир изменится И её будут помнить ещё долгие века. (2x) *Высшая Каламитас получает 0 урона от атак, которые могут снести больше, чем 10% от ее ХП. Однако, если ее все же убить с одного удара, из нее не выпадет ничего, кроме Высших лечебных зелий, а также в чате появится фраза "Катись в ад". *Также, в версии 1.4.0.001 был удалён лимит ударов, после пересечения которого игрок мгновенно умирал, но снаряды при этом стали иметь сильно повышенный урон для компенсации. *С версии 1.4.0.001 из нее выпадает оружие "Пустотный дракон", тогда как раньше она дропала оружие "Мегабыстрый". *С версии 1.4.0.001 из нее выпадает Бедственная Эссенция теперь и в обычном режиме. *(Только в старых версиях мода!) Босс имеет повышенный вдвое шанс выпадения Истинного Паладинского Маг-Молота Могущества Триактиса, а также Знаменитых ножей ввиду того, что они имеют две версии: Версия с ближним уроном и с уроном разбойным. (Также из босса по непонятным причинам с повышенным шансом выпадает Свантехникал.) Категория:Мобы Категория:Боссы Категория:Пост-Мунлорд Категория:Пост-лунный Лорд Категория:Супер-боссы